My U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,317, issued Feb. 23, 1993, relates to a lateral brace for a hanger suspended from a rod to support pipes, electrical cables or the like, the lateral brace having two completely separable, slotted interlocking pieces which interlock to form a hole surrounding the rod and attach it to building structure without removing the hanger from the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,274, issued Jun. 19, 2001, discloses a seismic brace having a brace arm for fastening to a support rod on one end and a structural portion of a building on the other end. The brace is attachable to the support rod without disconnecting it by a base bracket hinged to the brace arm and a locking bracket hinged to the base arm or the base bracket to overlay the base bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,965, dated Jul. 23, 2002, also relates to a seismic brace for fastening to a support rod at one end and a structural portion of a building at the other end. The brace is attachable to the support rod without disconnecting it. The brace arm portion of the seismic brace is bent at an angle of 45 degrees to form a base bracket that connects to the support rod. A locking bracket is hinged to the brace arm to overlay the brace bracket. Both the base bracket and locking bracket have a slot extending from an edge toward the middle, the slots being arranged so that they form an aperture when the locking bracket is moved about the hinge and overlays the base bracket part of the brace arm to completely enclose the support rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,560, issued Jul. 9, 2002, discloses a connector for connecting a seismic brace to a support rod, such as for a cable tray, to inhibit movement of the rod during seismic activity. The connector comprises a metal connecting member having an upper portion and a lower portion joined at a juncture. Openings in the juncture, upper portion and lower portion define a slot for entry of the support rod into the slot. The connector further comprises a retainer inserted in a gap between the upper and lower portions. The retainer bridges the slot to retain the support rod in the slot.